farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Podcast Transcript 2010-11-19
<< Back to Podcast = Official FarmVille Podcast – November 19th Transcript = Hey Farmers and welcome to this week’s installment of the Official FarmVille Podcast! My name is Lexilicious and I am here to bring you all of the latest news and information about FarmVille from Zynga. This week, we will be discussing our latest releases and you guys will all be getting an exclusive sneak peek of things coming to FarmVille in the near future. This week we will be spending a majority of the Podcast discussing our new Thanksgiving Feast and new Limited Edition items, however before we get into the details of our latest releases, I would like to give everyone a quick reminder about our latest Community Event. Now, we know that our Farmers can harvest crops, plow fields and tend to livestock like no one else. But the holiday season is fast approaching, and the FarmVille team has decided to celebrate the fall harvest a little differently this year. It’s time for everyone to get off their tractors, put down their pitchforks and grab an apron! We want to see FarmVille come to life… in baked form! Get those creative juices flowing and recreate your favorite FarmVille themes, animals or decorations into yummy desserts and post a picture on the forums for us to see. We'll be picking five winners for the best cakes, five winners for the best cookies, and five winners for any original dessert! (This means you can make pies, cupcakes or whatever dessert your heart desires). Bonus points will be given to farmers who name their desert and give us a brief explanation of their creation. The winners from each category will be receiving 1000 Farm Cash, 1,000,000 Coins and any Limited Edition FarmVille item of your choice (as long as it is currently available in-game or has been previously released*). Now, there seems to be a little bit of confusion around how this event works, so I just want to re-iterate that this contest requires you to go out to your grocery store, bake something for us in real life, take a photograph of your creation and post it on the Official FarmVille forums. This is not an in-game event. The dessert contest will be ending at 6:00 PM on December 1st, so pre-heat those ovens, grab your flour and enter today for your chance to win big. And as we all know, It’s now the season to give thanks in FarmVille and what better way of doing that than distributing some tasty Dishes to your neighbors and collecting enough to redeem some exclusive prizes along the way? The new Thanksgiving Feast allows players to not only show their generosity to their Neighbors, but also gives you a chance to earn brand new items for your Farm. You’ll get your Thanksgiving Feast for free the first time you play FarmVille, and you will immediately be entered into Placement Mode. You can place the Thanksgiving Feast on your farm now, or you can choose to place it in your Gift Box for use later. You’ll need to be level 5 or higher in order to place and use this new feature. Once the Thanksgiving Feast is on the farm you can click on it, then select “Look Inside” to see information on your Feast. The Thanksgiving Feast works like many of the other “basket”-type events in FarmVille. You can gather various Dishes and put them into the Feast and then redeem these Dishes for one of six exclusive prizes like the “Thank Ewe” and “Harvest Fountain”. You can acquire Dishes by Requesting a Dish from your neighbors directly, purchasing Dishes with Farm Cash, Opening Special Delivery Boxes and Harvesting your Turkey Roost. As you gather the Dishes in your Gift Box, just click on the “Use” button and they’ll go into your Thanksgiving Feast. The corn meter will fill up on the left side of the Feast window as you add in more Dishes. You can click on the “Comparison” button to compare how many Dishes you’ve accumulated with your neighbors. There are 5 dishes available on the free gifts page that you can redeem for Prizes. To get a prize, simply click on the “Redeem” button next to the prize you want. if you have enough Dishes, you’ll be asked to confirm the purchase, and if you hit “Accept” the prize will be stored in your Gift Box. The look of the Thanksgiving Feast on the farm and your event “title” also changes depending on how many Dishes you’ve accumulated. The more dishes you have gathered, the more colorful and elaborate your Feast will be. If you sell the Thanksgiving Feast, you can purchase a new one for 5,000 coins in the Market. After December 1, 2010 you will no longer be able to gift additional Dishes, ask for additional Dishes, or purchase Dishes with Farm Cash from the Market. The Thanksgiving Feast will also be removed from the Market and Dishes will no longer be available with the Special Delivery Box. Along with the new Thanks giving feast, we have also released new Limited Edition Thanksgiving items and a very enchanting new theme. The Agricultural Alchemy Limited Edition set was introduced on Tuesday, bringing with it some very magical new items, like the Sorcerer Pig and the Griffin. For anyone who has purchased the Sorcerer Pig, please know that we are working on fixing the animation for this item, so your pigs will soon fly around your farm as originally intended. Now, our Agricultural Alchemy theme is a completely different take on our Limited Edition items, and we are very interested to hear your feedback about this particular style of art. Are you a fan of items with a fantasy theme? Or would you prefer that our Limited Edition sets were more realistic? Make sure to let us know what you have to say by visiting the “feedback” section of the Official FarmVille forums. And on that note, let’s get into the coming soon segment of this week’s podcast! First up, I want to let everyone know that the Limited Edition Winter Holiday items will start rolling in in the very near future, and will feature re-releases of some of your favorite items from last year! We will also be releasing expansion for your Chicken Coops and the new Winter Workshop! The Winter Workshop is a constructable building from which you can harvest coins. When the Holiday Tree makes its debut, you will also be able to collect special goodies that will help you make presents! Be on the lookout for all of these great new features in the coming weeks and make sure to tune into our future podcasts for more details. Alright folks, that’s it from me this week. Again, my name is Lexilicious and I would like to thank everyone for listening. I will be back on December 3rd to bring you all the latest news and information from around the Farm. Happy Farming everybody! = See Also = * Official FarmVille Podcasts * FarmVille Updates Category:Podcasts